


Omovember Day 5 - Desperate in the Driver’s Seat

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: The Galra attack while Keith is heading towards the bathroom, causing issues for poor Keith.
Series: Omovember 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Omovember Day 5 - Desperate in the Driver’s Seat

Why did the Galra always attack when someone he was heading towards the bathroom. He was sitting in the red lion, squirming around. He had long given up on trying to hold himself through the armor. It was too thick to do anything. 

Shiro called for them to form Voltron. Keith had to forget his discomfort to form Voltron. They were just getting an upper hand in the fight when Keith’s bladder spasmed causing him to break focus, allowing the Galra to get a hit in. The hit caused them to break apart again. Shiro called for them to retreat. Keith turned around, struggling to control the red lion while also keeping his urine in. 

The red lion seemed to understand his predicament and steered herself after the other lions. Keith wasted no time in pulling his armor off, only leaving his helmet on so they could communicate. Once his armor was off he instantly stuck his hands between his thighs, trying to hold back his urine. The Galra are following behind them, shooting at them. Keith is trying to noises back so that the rest of team Voltron doesn’t figure out what’s going on. 

They finally make it back to the hangar. Shiro has already alerted Coran and Allura about being followed by the Galra. Allura lead the castle to a wormhole as soon as the hangar closed. Everyone was able to relax knowing they weren’t being shot at directly anymore. Keith though, couldn’t relax. He walked out of his lion, reminding her how good of a job she had done. Standing upright was making it harder to hold it. He kept his hands between his legs until the last second. The other four were gathering in the center, looking at Keith worriedly.

Keith knew he was waddling, but if he unclenched his muscles at all, he would lose control. Shiro called them over for a post-mission discussion, talking about how they could improve. Keith tapped his foot, causing Pidge and Lance to look at them. He looked sheepishly at them and stopped. 

His muscles gave out and he could feel liquid filling his underwear, luckily he got control back and clenched even more than before, leaving only small dark patches on the already pretty dark material. With a look down that went unnoticed he couldn’t even see any of the damage. He was still safe.

Shiro was still discussing the mission, after all, it had been a failure, but it was causing Keith distress. Eventually Keith just gave up and unclenched his muscles, knowing that clenching would just cause more problems in the future.

Liquid streamed out of his cock again, wetting the fabric more and spreading across his crotch and down the inside of his legs. It was starting to pool by his feet. It was soaking the foot part of his undersuit, making his feet uncomfortably wet.

Pidge had been the first to notice. She was quiet and always observing the rest of the team. She stepped back which caused Hunk to glance over at her and step away from the growing puddle. Keith was still pissing himself helplessly, just barely supporting his own weight when Lance noticed, stepping away from the puddle and pulling Shiro away. This broke Shiro’s focus and before he could scold Lance, he noticed Keith and dismissed everyone.

Keith was left alone, which he was thankful for. He stepped out of the puddle before collapsing onto his ass. He panted, out of breath and sweaty from the effort and relief of holding it. He knew he’d have to clean up, but for now he would enjoy his few minutes of bliss.


End file.
